1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, a write driver for memory.
2. Background
With the ever increasing demand for more processing capability in mobile devices, low power consumption has become a common design requirement. Various techniques are currently employed to reduce power consumption in such devices. One such technique involves reducing the operating voltage of certain circuits in the device when certain operating conditions exist. As a result, different circuits may operate at different voltages. For example, memory and peripheral circuits that generate write data to write to the memory may operate in different voltage domains. This may cause timing issues when a difference among the voltage domains is substantial.